


Crumbling Walls

by einfach_mich



Series: Confessions of a Difficult Woman [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtake from Confessions of a Difficult Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbling Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake from the AH fic Confessions of a Difficult Woman that I wrote for the Fics4Nash fundraiser. It takes place after the end of Chapter 17.

"Just a second," I blurt out, shifting from beneath her, and leap off the stairs to jog into the basement.

"You've got to be kidding me." Leah yells, as something flies past my head and hits the wood beam next to me.

I glance down as the pen drops harmlessly to the floor, and she growls in frustration. I can't blame her. I did just interrupt our kissing to run off without explaining why, but I don't want to miss this chance. Leah is here, in one of the only places I feel truly at home, and I want to share it with her. Music has always been my sanctuary, this basement my refuge from the rest of the world. I want Leah to be a part of that too, even if she doesn't understand it.

"Let me set this up, and I'll be right back," I plead as I blindly grope at the stereo face.

Turning on the lights would just waste time. I punch the button that powers on the stereo, and the lights come to life. The digital display tells me the disc, and I quickly flip through the directory of the discs in the changer in my mind. I feel along the display for the disc skip button, and punch it till I get to the one I want, and then hit three different buttons before it finally starts to make the clunking sounds as it changes the discs.

"I'm going to start without you!" Leah taunts me with a long drawn out moan.

I glance over just as she pulls off my shirt and leans back against the stairs. Her naked body gleams in the soft light, as one of her hands cups her breast, and the other slides over her stomach.

"I'm coming," I hiss, hurrying back to her.

"Not before I do," she laughs, stretching her legs out, as the voice of Chris Martin fills the air around us.

This is the tenth track on the disc, and it wasn't what I'd planned on hearing. The player must be set on shuffle, and yet this song fits this moment. The slow pace, his resonating voice, and the dark heartfelt lyrics. I've always thought this song was about impulse and pointlessness of rage, but as I think about Leah I see it in a completely new light. Something about her changes...everything.

This soft mournful song makes me feel raw, and exposed, like my skin is gone. I hesitate at the base of the stairs and take a deep breath. As the music rises, I gather my strength, and raise my eyes to take in the sight of her. Leah's dark eyes are staring right at me. Her caramel skin takes on a golden glow in the light, as she smiles at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she sighs, and spreads her leg slowly.

I can't think of any response. My mind is stuck, floundering at the sight of her open pussy glistening before me. The sound of my heart beat drumming in my ears is drowning out the sound of the music as I battle with myself. My instinct is to tear open my jeans and fuck her right now, but I want to savor every minute I have with her.

Ever since she had to cancel our plans to babysit her infantile cousin, I've been thinking about all the things I wanted to do this weekend. I spent the night that I should have been with Leah, sitting on my couch eating leftover pizza while I stared at the only picture I have of her. It's a fuzzy snapshot that I took with my camera phone of the picture from Alice's photo-shoot.

That tiny pixilated version of Leah, which I have hidden in a password protected file on my cellphone, is nothing in comparison to how she looks when she's sleeping next to me, much less how she looks right now. I want to hold onto this moment, to carry me through the times when she's not here. I feel the loss of her when she's not around. The time I spend elsewhere barely registers in my memory, just an empty space where she should have been in my bed.

"We'll get to the pictures later," I reply, smirking at the little frown that shadows her beautiful face.

She's not sure if I'm serious or joking. I'm not joking. Leah looks unlike any woman I have ever seen, with or without her clothes on. For all the hours I've spent looking at her, at times, it is still difficult to believe that she's really here. I want to capture this time we have together. I want to replace the picture in my phone, but there will be time for that later. Time to do her beauty justice with my digital camera and the morning sunlight. I want see her in my shirt standing in front of the living room window.

"Edward, are you there?" Leah snaps her fingers, jolting out of my thoughts, and I nod slowly.

"Just a little star struck by the scenery," I reply, kneeling on the step between her knees and dip my head down to lick just below her belly button.

Leah gasps, rising up to press her warm skin against my mouth as her fingers slide through my hair to claw my scalp. I slide my arms beneath her legs, and press my teeth against her stomach. I love the taste of her skin in my mouth. I want more, I want to drink her in and get drunk.

"No foreplay," Leah gasps, her hand fisting in my hair and pulling me away from her body. "I want you now!"

The heat in her gaze shakes me, making me struggle to keep my composure. I want to stay strong, and in control.

"Are you're sure you're ready?" I give her a challenging grin, as I reach out to rub my thumb over her clit.

"FUCKER!" Her growl makes my dick twitch against the rough fabric of my jeans as she jerks beneath me, and shoves my chest.

I have to grab the railing to keep from falling backward. Leah is standing before me as I regain my balance, her hands are tearing at my jeans, and I give up on trying to hold on to my composure.

"I've got that," I say, grabbing her wrists, and flipping her around.

"Not fast enough," she challenges, fighting my hold, and bucking her ass back into my dick.

"I'll show you fast," I reply smoothly, delighting in how she trembles in my arms, as I lean her forward, and place her hands on the steps in front of her.

I wrestle with my zipper, finally freeing my dick from my jeans, and pull a condom from my back pocket. My whole body begins to shake slightly as I roll on the condom, and position myself behind her. I steal a second to rub the palm of my hand over the smooth skin of her ass, soaking in the feel of having her before I push into her.

"Yes," she hisses in a long moan, her body gripping me.

The feeling is indescribable; the intensity of this connection makes everything else in my life feel empty and pointless unless it is leading to this moment. I lean over her back, while I'm still deep inside of her, and kiss the skin stretched across her shoulder. I can feel the muscles move under my lips, as she shifts beneath me, hips tilting, and I sink deeper still.

It's blinding, the pleasure that burns through me, making me choke and gasp for more. I want her to feel this too. I wrap my arms around her waist, as I open my mouth over her shoulder and sink my teeth into her skin. The sound she makes is frightening, and invigorating; like I have awakened some part of her that cannot be contained by my arms. She arches backward, her body clenching and pulling at my dick. I'm ready to come and I haven't even started moving inside her.

With a sigh of regret I push up to stand, and set a hand on the railing. I place the other on her hip, and slowly pull out of her, enjoying the way her body releases me begrudgingly. I move back into her, at the same pace, and she groans in frustration. Her hips slam back against me, her ass slapping my balls hard, and I choke back a whimper of pain at the hard contact.

"Fuck me, like you mean it!" Leah snarls, whipping her head around to glare at me.

The mixture of desire and defiance sends a shock of electricity straight to my dick.

"Fine!" I reach out, grabbing a fistful of her hair, and twist it around my wrist for leverage.

I pull out of her in one rough jerk, giving her hair a good yank before I thrust my hips forward with all my strength. I'm rewarded with a sharp gasp and low moan, as she pushes back against me. I can feel her clench and tremble around my dick, and it keeps me going.

With each thrust it feels like I sink further into her, and she becomes more wild and unhinged. She grabs the step above her head for leverage, widening her stance, and I increase my brutal pace. I'm overwhelmed by how she takes it, and wants more.

"Yes, fuck! Harder! Close!" She is screaming, as her whole body tenses around me.

I tilt my hips, mustering the last of my strength to hold off my own climax, and slam into her even harder. My eyes close, as the feeling of being inside her overwhelms all my senses.

When she comes, I feel it in every particle of my body. Leah is surrounding me in liquid fire, shaking my world as her body dances on my dick, and my own orgasm tears a scream from my throat.

She moans and spasms around me as I slow my pace down to finally stop. Leah pulls away, but I stop her, wrapping my arm around her waist and turning her around. I sit down, with her on my lap, even as I slip out of her.

"We should do this in a more comfortable spot next time," she mumbles, her voice still sounding breathless as she raises her hand to show a long splinter buried in her palm.

"Shit!" I gasp, pulling her hand to my mouth, kissing it uselessly, and mentally berate myself for not moving us to one of the arm chairs or back upstairs.

"It's okay," she chuckles, kissing my forehead. "It was worth the pain."

**Author's Note:**

> The song that is referenced in this story is A Rush of Blood to the Head by Coldplay.


End file.
